SevGate
SevGate is the conspiracy that involved The Republic of Severania and the Federal Germanic Republic of Saksony. Saksony said he noticed that Sev was unhappy with Al's ruling to not invade "The Global Powers Region" Region. Saksony approched Sev to see if he would break Al's rule. Not to Saksony's suprise, Sev accepted. Sev gave Saksony a spy nation, Sentinelo. To quote Saksony "I notice Sev is unhappy with Al's decision to not go to war with TGP. I offer to him a mission of espionage; to see if he's willing to go against the policies of GP. I offer to be the spy..." And thus, begins to TG line. = To Saksony: The Republic of Severania (New. Seconds ago) You dont know? Well you should go back and vote for him man. ^ This and the one below prove that Diol may be working with Sev. The Republic of Severania (2 minutes ago) Did you vote Diol for Minister of Technology? The Republic of Severania (4 minutes ago) Nice choice. I just wish that everyone else would vote no because he does crap for his job! >I say no, a lie to keep me on his side.< The Republic of Severania (9 minutes ago) If I may ask, did you vote for Al to remain in office as Chief of Foreign Affairs? The Republic of Severania (12 minutes ago) Well we are just trying to cut down on puppets, so Im just taking the puppets into account. Thanks for cooperating. The Republic of Severania (26 minutes ago) Are you a puppet or a member nation of GP? The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) This mission is between YOU and ME. This mission is HIGHLY CLASSIFIED, it goes against GP foreign policy. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) Please listen to me! The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) Here: The Commonwealth of Sentinelo, password is globalpowers, your excuse is that you were region hopping using the surprise me button, you liked the name so you stayed. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) Alright. Report to me, I am General Sev Regional Security Advisor here, so this falls under my jurisdiction. To Sentinelo: The Republic of Severania (3 days 22 hours ago) Move to their new region. The Republic of Severania (3 days 22 hours ago) Finium is a great guy, what made you think that? NationStates Ministry of Intelligence and Logistics (4 days ago) Our observers noted that your nation was banned from GREATER ANTARCTICA by Greater antarcticaa. NationStates Ministry of Intelligence and Logistics (4 days ago) Our observers noted that your nation was banned from GREATER ANTARCTICA by Greater antarcticaa. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) They want you in their government. Do as they say. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) They want you in their government. Do as they say. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) he fell for it! The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) Alright get to work my friend. Good luck. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) You may change the password after this mission, but keep globalpowers as the password for now so I can read telegrams and stuff from the region and stuff like that. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) Also, go ahead and keep Sentinelo, my gift from me to you for your service. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) Thanks for understanding. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) This mission is between YOU and ME. This mission is HIGHLY CLASSIFIED, it goes against GP foreign policy. The Republic of Severania (4 days ago) Alright cool. Now get on their RMB and say: Hey guys! I was just region hopping using the Surprise me button and ended up here. Can I stay? = If you still do not belive, here are pics: Saksony Sentinelo